


Breakfast of Champions

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cooking, F/M, Humor, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Tony has plans for breakfast.<br/>Disclaimer: I’m not working for, or owning, any part of Marvel (or Disney), so this ain’t mine, nor am I making money. Drat it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast of Champions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



"We'll have dinner together and then you can make me breakfast."

Pepper cocked an eyebrow at Tony. "You're assuming I can cook." 

He bugged his eyes. "You can't? But you're..." His hands didn't quite seem to know what to do with themselves.

"What?" Pepper folded her arms. "A woman? Therefore, I should know how to cook? Or previously your assistant? Therefore, I should know how to do everything you don't?" 

Tony's mouth opened and closed a few times. "Well, no," he said, almost judiciously. "I was thinking more that, a home-cooked breakfast lovingly made by the gorgeous hands of Pepper Potts would be pretty amazing." 

Pepper tightened her mouth. "Really? That's the best you can come up with?" 

Gently prying her arms open, Tony took her hands and kissed the knuckles on each. He held onto her fingers and gave her a beseeching look. "Hotel with breakfast in bed, instead?" 

How could she stay angry at those puppy eyes? Pepper relented. "But it better be a spectacular breakfast." 

"With a view," Tony agreed, tugging her close enough to wrap his arms around her. 

Not about to tell him her best culinary breakfast attempts involved boxed cereal and a carton of milk, Pepper kissed Tony. "With a view."


End file.
